


【索香】走偏的道路

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 从蛋糕岛把山治带回来后，索隆一直不跟山治说话。直到有一天，山治和索隆到一个小岛上补充食材，不小心进入了一个神奇的结界。在那里，他们碰到了一个意料之外的人。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	【索香】走偏的道路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Stray Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004269) by [APTX_Eng (APTX)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX_Eng). 



> 看到很多19岁跟21岁互相穿越的文，我就要来个不一样的。
> 
> \- 原着改写  
> \- 时间线：蛋糕岛之后  
> \- OOC预警

山治和索隆走在城镇的市场中，依照以往的分配，山治负责采买，索隆负责拿东西，但谁也没有跟对方说话。

他们刚刚结束跟大妈海贼团的苦战，在去和之国前先到途中的岛屿补给。草帽海贼团有一半的成员都去了蛋糕岛，包括索隆，山治终于是平安回来了，婚礼也没有成功。大家都很高兴山治能够归队，也没有计较他之前的擅自离开，唯独索隆到现在都没有做出任何表示。

山治很清楚这是他自己的错，但他不知道该怎么向索隆开口。索隆在蛋糕岛上就像往常一样勇猛，和山治默契十足的一起干掉好几个夏洛特家的兄弟姊妹，但在他们确实离开托特兰的领域后，他就再也没有跟山治说过一句话。已经过去十几天了，他们连一次吵架都没有，让山治浑身不舒服。

山治知道索隆是担心他的。他们在蛋糕岛上碰面后，索隆的眉头紧的都能夹死蚊子了。之后的战斗中，他不仅一直都在山治附近对付敌人，还不断看向山治这边，像是在确定他还在不在。

对索隆一直抱着不一样的情愫，导致心烦意乱的山治没有太注意自己在往哪里走，索隆也什么都没说，只是一直走在山治后面。山治去哪他就跟到哪，难得的没有走丢。

突然，两人穿过一阵像是结界一样的东西，他们立刻警觉了起来。

「喂，绿藻。」山治顾不得他们还在『冷战』状态，转头想和索隆确认他是不是也感觉到了刚刚的诡异界线，但索隆的表情却很怪，警惕和困惑之间还带着一丝…怀念？「索隆？你还好吧？」

「我…知道这里。」索隆若有所思的说着，继续往前走去。山治本来想叫他不要冒险，照原路回去看能不能离开这奇怪的结界，但索隆已经走了，山治只好跟上去。

「你来过这个地方？」山治追上索隆。

「正确来说，是我以前住在这里。」索隆越走越快，似乎在找什么。「这里是霜月村，我以前就是在这里练剑。只要能找到我师父的道场就能确定了。」

山治并不想去管他们是怎么从伟大航道突然来到索隆在东海的故乡的，刚刚也说了，他们在伟大航道上。

不过能不能找到道场，山治不是很相信索隆，毕竟他是个路痴，但也许在他的故乡就不会迷路？

他们走着走着，迎面来了一个老农夫。山治上前搭话：「老伯，请问这里是霜月村吗？」

「是啊。你们是外地来的吗？这里好久没有访客了。」老农夫呵呵说着，看见了索隆。「喔呀，绿头发的小伙子你长得真像我们霜月村以前出的一个名人。」

山治有了不好的预感。老农夫继续说下去。「他以前可是鼎鼎有名的海贼呢，也跟你一样是使三把刀的，不过他在二十年前就没落了，真是可惜了一个人才。」

索隆听着老农夫的话，仍然不发一语，山治便代替他发问了。「老伯，你说的这个人，叫什么名字？」

「他叫索隆，罗罗诺亚．索隆。以前曾经悬赏过三亿两千万贝里呢！本来立志要当世上最强的剑士的，后来好像发生了什么事，就引退了。现在他就在我们的小村子里，一点也没有当年的风光。唉…岁月不饶人哪！」

听到这里，山治已经大约可以整理出一些情报了。首先，他们不只真的来到了霜月村，还很有可能是二十年后，而且最重要的是，索隆没有完成梦想。山治再次开口：「老伯，你知道这个索隆现在在哪里吗？」

「知道啊，他就在这条路尽头的那个道场里…啊！喂！年轻人！那个道场已经是废墟了！」

山治看着不听老农夫把话说完就飞奔而去的索隆，只能赶紧向老人点头道谢，追了过去。

道场是个很好认的建筑物，没多久山治就找到了，但却到处都没有索隆的身影，山治只好自己进去，也许索隆已经到里面了。

四合院里面一片荒芜，没有一面墙壁是完整的，木头房子破破烂烂，屋顶都是洞，柱子也断了好几根，整栋房子看起来好像随时会倒塌。

「喂！绿藻！你在这里面吗？」找不到索隆，山治喊道。

「谁啊…嗝。」一个人摇摇晃晃的从危险的屋子里蹒跚的走出来，脸色潮红，手中拿着一瓶劣质酒，还打着酒嗝。「平田，我说过了我没钱。」

山治目瞪口呆的看着这个中年发福的大叔，牙齿掉了好几颗，体型臃肿，行动缓慢，头发几乎掉光，但无庸置疑的是绿色，左眼上有一条垂直的伤疤，左耳上还戴着无法认错的三个金色耳坠。

这家伙是四十岁的索隆。完全就是个废柴。

「喔，你不是平田。」四十岁的索隆终于看清了站在他面前的男人并不是来讨债的，接着，他稍稍瞪大了眼睛。「你…你长得好像…你该不会是…不…怎么可能…你一定是……」

山治看着这个大叔先是垂着眼自言自语，突然猛的抬起头。「你是厨子的儿子吧？」

「哈？」山治把菸都弄掉了。

「厨子…混蛋圈圈…色河童…Mr.鼻血…靶子眉…」中年大叔一个一个数着他曾经给山治取过的绰号。「…山治。」

「都过了二十年了啊…厨子的儿子都这么大了…」大叔索隆砰的坐到地上，扬起一片灰尘。他举起手中的酒瓶，咕噜就是一大口。「你跟你爸长得一模一样呢。」

「我…爸…」山治不知道该怎么跟这个索隆说他就是他口中的厨子本人。

「还好你没遗传到额头上的眼睛，不然那只眼睛的眉毛该往哪边捲呢？」大叔索隆咧着没剩几颗牙的嘴呵呵笑着，接着又紧张起来。「还是其实有，只是在浏海下面？喂，撩起来我看看！」

「我没有第三只眼。」山治已经可以猜出在大叔索隆的认知中，他是自己跟谁的孩子了。

「那就好，不过…如果是厨子，多一只眼睛倒也不坏。」索隆垂下眼，脸上露出了怀念的表情。「毕竟他的眼睛是那么的美。」

山治红了脸，这个索隆的外表跟他认识的索隆已经差了十万八千里，竟然连说话都变这么肉麻，他是受了什么打击？

「那个…你的刀呢？」山治试图转移话题。

「全卖了。」大叔索隆又仰头喝了一大口酒。「喝酒是要钱的。」

山治不敢相信的看着眼前这个颓废的男人。那三把刀曾是他最珍贵的宝物，鬼彻和秋水就不说了，他竟然连和道都卖掉，到底怎么会放弃成这个样子？

一声咕噜传来，大叔索隆露出不好意思的笑容。「抱歉…我三天没吃饭了。」

「我煮东西给你吃吧。」山治立刻说。他没等大叔索隆回答就提着刚刚买的食材开始寻找厨房。

他在房子后面找到曾经是厨房的地方。里面的器具都已经又破又脏，但多多少少还是可以用。山治清理了一下，开始做料理。没一会儿，他就端着一盘饭团出来。

「吃吧。」山治把盘子递给还坐在原地的大叔索隆。

大叔索隆接过盘子，停顿了一下，就抓起一个饭团塞进嘴里。

「好吃吧？」山治蹲在旁边抽菸，突然听见呜咽。

「好吃…太好吃了…跟记忆中的味道一模一样…」大叔索隆泪流满面，手却不停歇的一个接着一个的塞饭团。「厨子的饭团…是世上最好吃的……」

山治不知道该说什么。他拍拍大叔索隆的背。「慢慢吃，别噎着。」

一盘饭团没两下就被吃光了，大叔索隆意犹未尽的开始舔盘子。终于舔到没味道后，大叔索隆把盘子放下，站起身面对山治。

「谢谢你的饭团，真是太美味了。」大叔索隆的脸上仍然满是泪痕，但已经停止了哭泣。他露出满足的笑容。「我知道你应该没办法待太久，但在走之前，可以再答应我一个要求吗？」

「我可以再帮你多做一点饭团。」山治开口，但大叔索隆摇摇头。

「不用了，能够重温记忆中的味道，这样就够了。」大叔索隆望着山治，脸上露出犹豫的神情。「你…可以给我一个拥抱吗？」

山治愣住了，他没料到会是这种要求。他不跟男人拥抱，更不用提跟索隆了。即使他偷偷喜欢索隆，跟他的肢体接触也仅限于用脚踢他。大叔索隆看他没说话，以为他不愿意，便苦笑着开始往后退。

「没关系，我也知道这要求太强人所难，毕竟你是厨子的儿子，一定也讨厌男人，我这就……」

「不，没问题，我可以给你一个拥抱。」山治不知道自己为什么会答应，但看着面前这个低声下气的男人，没了当年的骄傲与霸气，变得畏畏缩缩，让他的心好痛。

「真…真的吗？」大叔索隆抬起头，眼中充满希望。

「嗯，来吧。」山治向大叔索隆走去，伸出双手揽住他的肩膀。

从来没有跟索隆拥抱过，山治觉得有点别扭，而且这个四十岁的索隆还缩水了，矮了山治半个头，但他还是努力把大叔索隆抱进怀里。

大叔索隆本来整个身体很僵硬，但过了一秒，他也伸出双手，抱住山治的背。

「山治…」山治听见把脸埋在他肩膀里的人低声喊着。

「…我好想你。」眼泪再次源源不绝的从大叔索隆的眼中流出，就连瞎掉的那只眼睛也是。「…要是我当初…我当初……」

大叔索隆紧紧抓着山治泣不成声，山治不知所措，只能回抱着他，轻轻拍着他的背。

过了一会儿，大叔索隆从山治的怀里退开。

「噢，把你的衣服弄脏了。」他盯着山治的肩膀，从口袋里拉出一条脏兮兮的破布，山治怀疑那可能原本是索隆的头巾。大叔索隆笨手笨脚的擦拭沾在山治衣服上的眼泪和鼻涕。

把山治的衣服擦得比没擦更惨后，大叔索隆退后一步，伸手抓抓后背。「嘶…背上的伤好痛…啊…把你当成你爸的替身真是抱歉，你们实在是长太像了。」

「没事…」山治无所适从的站在那里。「你真的不用我再帮你做点饭团？」

「谢谢你，但真的不用，那是你的食材，我可没办法偿还。在你反驳之前，我知道你要说什么。你不会跟我求偿，因为你就跟你爸一样善良。我不会有事的。」大叔索隆露出在看到山治之后第一个真心的微笑。「我不知道你为什么会在这里，但我很高兴你来了。谢谢你，让我能再见到他一次。」

「索隆…」山治开口，但大叔索隆却拉着他让他转过身，开始把他往大门推。

「你该走了，看，太阳都快下山了，你再不走，我…」大叔索隆把山治推到门外。「你回去以后，今天见到我的事…可以…不要跟你爸说吗？」

大叔索隆羞愧的低下头，眼泪铺苏铺苏的不停落到地上。「我…不希望他知道…我变成这样……」

「我不会跟他说的。」山治向他保证。大叔索隆扯出一个难看的笑容。「谢谢你，你真的跟你爸一模一样，温柔的让人招架不住。」

说完，他就逃回了屋子里。山治站在门口，不知道该怎么办。对了，他得去找那颗走丢的绿藻。

才一转头，山治就看到索隆抱着手臂靠在不远处的道馆墙上。二十一岁的那个。

「你在这啊。」山治朝他走过去。「站在这里多久了？」

「从一开始。」索隆回答，从墙上起身，走过去跟山治会合。

两人沿着原路往回走，希望穿过一开始的结界就可以回到原来的时空。一路上两个人都没有说话。最后，山治打破了沉默。

「不知道他到底发生了什么事。」

「我…可能可以猜到。」

「真的？」

「嗯。」

「…所以发生了什么？」

「你结婚了。」

山治没有想到索隆竟然会认为造成他人生剧变的原因是这个。

「我知道在这个时空中我结婚了，对象应该就是布琳酱，但跟你有什么关系？」

「因为你结婚了，所以我没能完成梦想。」

「喂，你的意思是，你完不成梦想我得负责任！？」

「不，我的意思是，你的结婚让我迷失了方向。」

山治停下脚步，愣愣的看着索隆。见他停住，索隆也停下来。

「我…不明白。」山治一脸困惑。

索隆抓抓脑袋，每当他烦躁的时候就会这样。他似乎在纠结该怎么解释。

「你…一直都是我的对手。」索隆终于开口。「从一开始，我们就互相较量，互相切磋，一起成长，一起变强。我…习惯了每天跟你吵架打架的生活。所以当我们抵达佐乌，娜美告诉我们你离开了，一时之间我有点不知道该有什么想法。我们顺利的击退了凯多的手下，但在那之后，我没办法静下来。路飞跟我说，你一定会回来，但我没办法像他那么确定。要是结婚对你来说才是最好的呢？」

山治从来没有听过索隆说这么多话，所以他静静的聆听，没有打断。

「所以我也跟着去了托特兰，即使别人说这是一场祕密行动，但我想亲眼见证，你是否是真的想结婚。你在猫车上叫我们滚回去时，在那一瞬间我真的以为你不想回来了。但接着我看到了你的眼泪，我就知道你说的那些话都不是真心的。岂止是失去你路飞当不了海贼王，没有你我也无法成为世界第一的大剑豪啊。」

索隆转身面对山治，直视他的眼睛。「看到二十年后的我的样子，我好庆幸自己有去蛋糕岛把你夺回来。我确定在这个时空，他没有去找他的厨子。」

「也因此，他永远失去了他。」

沉默。山治不知道该怎么回答，但索隆似乎也没有要他回答。

「厨子，我的目标是什么？」索隆问山治。山治被这突如其来的问题吓了一跳。

「成为世上最强的剑士。」山治顺从的回答。

「我们之间的对决，你有输给我过吗？」索隆又问。

「他妈的才没输过！」山治炸毛。

「所以，就算我打败了鹰眼，要是输给你，我一样不能成为世上最强的剑士。」索隆说。「打成平手无所谓，至少我知道我跟你一样强。但如果你不在我身边，我要怎么知道自己没有落后你呢？」

索隆放下手中的食材，走向山治。「你就是我的方向。是你让我在变强的道路上不走偏。因为不管我迷路多少次，你都会把我找回来。」

「山治。」索隆的声音出现了颤抖。「不要让我变成那样。」

「我不会让你变成那样的。」山治抱住索隆。「我保证。」

除去刚刚的大叔，这是山治第一次跟索隆拥抱，但却没有刚刚的尴尬。两人的身体完美契合。

「你真的是温柔的让人招架不住。」索隆从山治的颈窝中抬起头，吻住他的唇。

一吻结束，索隆看着山治，歪起头。「你没有踢我。」

「因为我还想再来一次。」山治勾起嘴角，趁着索隆愣住的瞬间，再次吻住他。

***

两人顺利的回到原来的时空，不出所料的因为晚归被娜美臭骂了一顿。索隆和山治站在甲板上接受娜美的口水洗礼，山治像以往一样对着娜美发花痴，索隆则是撇过头，把娜美的话当耳边风。

在他们身后，两人的手牵在一起。

***

离开和之国后，草帽海贼团继续往下一个岛前进。他们在一个小岛上停留补充消耗品，山治和索隆再次一起出动。

两人正往市场走，突然感觉他们穿过了一个熟悉的屏障。

「不会又来了吧？」山治抽着嘴角。他们都还没开始采购耶。

「不知道他死了没。」索隆说着，继续往前走。

「喂，你也太狠心了吧？那好歹是你自己耶。」山治追上去。

「我不承认那种窝囊废是未来的我。」索隆傲慢的说。山治露出微笑。

没错，有他在，那样的未来是不会出现的。

他们再次抵达道馆，但这次的道馆却朝气蓬勃，充满了小孩子的声音。

「师父！师父！表演四刀流给我们看！」一个孩子喊。

「四刀流是吧？我准备一下。」一个熟悉的声音回应。

四刀流？山治和索隆疑惑的互看了一眼，爬上围墙，从上面偷看。

一个把一头绿发全部往后梳的健壮男人站在中庭，身边围了一群拿着竹刀的小孩。男人的腰侧配着三把刀。索隆和山治看着男人拿出第四把刀，索隆认出那是阎魔。

「记住，背后受伤是剑士的耻辱。」男人对孩子们说着，将阎魔放到背后。「看好了，想要防守背后，就要像这样夹住……」

一道身影从旁边凭空出现，一脚把绿发男人踢飞出去。

「 **他妈不准教坏小孩，你这混蛋绿藻！** 」新来的人背对他们，但光是声音、用词和那金灿灿的头发就可以知道是谁了。

「 **臭圈圈你找砍吗？** 」绿发男人跳起来，对着金发男人咆哮。

「 **你他妈在干什么白痴事？想他妈让阎魔把你榨干吗？** 」

「 **别担心，我会保留体力晚上好好折腾你的。** 」

「 **有小孩子在你他妈胡说什么！？** 」

「 **你才是每句话都带脏字的人吧！？** 」

山治和索隆跳下围墙，往原来的道路回去。这个时空他们不用担心了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的话：  
> 阎魔对不起！请不要杀我！哈哈哈哈！  
> 讨债的平田是开山治声优的玩笑～  
> 走偏的索隆非常OOC，但我想他都已经走偏了，本来就OOC了所以没关系，不过没走偏的四十岁索隆依然被我OOC，那…还请大家丢鸡蛋别砸脸  
> 尾田好像还没划过四十岁和六十岁的山治，好想看走偏的山治长什么样 哈哈哈  
> [](https://imgbb.com/)  
> 


End file.
